Be My Runaway
by XxLilyFLowerxX1211
Summary: Sakura finally has the chance to be with her one and only love, Sasuke. He invites her to come along with him and his new team, Hebi, and on this journey she gets kidnaped by Itachi! Why would he want kidnap her? Does Sasuke love Sakura back? R&R plz!.sXs
1. Surprise! Surprise!

Be My Runaway:

I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.

Summary: Sakura finally has the chance to be with her one and only love, Sasuke. He invites her to come along with him and his new team, Hebi, and on this journey she gets kidnaped by Itachi!! Why would he want kidnap her? Does Sasuke love Sakura back? R& R. sXs

XXXXXX

POV: Sakura

I woke up in my bed screaming again. I was having another one of those creepy, scary nightmares. This time it was about Sasuke Uchiha. I dreamt about the time he had left me on the bench the night he left Konoha. It doesn't seem like a scary or creepy dream, but believe me, it was. Sasuke's face was colder then it had ever been and it looked like it was distorted and mangled in some way.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and maybe get some sleep before work tomorrow. When i looked into the mirror infront of the sink I saw a shadow in the background; when i turned around nothing, nothing at all. So when i turned back around i was surprised to see the man from my nightmare standing right infront of me.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?!" I questioned

"hn" replied Sasuke

" Sasuke, answer me." I demanded

" Do u want to come with me and my team, Hebi, to find and kill Itachi?" he asked suddenly, eyes eager for a answer. I had to think a little bit. Do i really love him enough to leave my home, my friends, my life, and become a missing ninja for him? I made my decision.

"Yes Sasuke, I will come with you." I answered

"Ok, follow me, and stay quiet" Sasuke said. I followed Sasuke until we were outside the gates of Konoha, and once we got into the forest we were met by 3 other ninjas. One was a girl with bright red hair, another was a guy with shark like features, and the last one was another guy who seemed to have some manners

" Hebi, this is Sakura, and she will be a new addition to the team." said Sasuke "Introduce yourselves to her and treat her with respect." he added.

"I'm Suigetsu" said the shark like person. He extended his hand and i we shook hands.

"Its a pleasure meeting you Suigetsu." I said as politely as i could.

"I'm Juugo" said the friendly looking one. i shook his hand as well.

"I'm Karin, why does she have to be on the team Sasuke-kun. I was supposed to be the only girl!!!!" yelled the loud red head while glaring at me. Jeez, what bit her in the butt i thought.

"Ignore her, she just wants to be the only girl around her precious 'Sasuke-kun'" said Suigetsu, "I'm glad to have a girl on the team who isn't crazy, well you don't seem crazy." he joked. I laughed

"Oh I'm crazy alright, crazy like a fox!" I said

"I like foxes!" replied Suigetsu " But still, I'm glad your not annoying like Karin, Sakura."

"SUIGETSU!!!!!!!!!" shouted Karin, " I'M NOT ANNOYING, YOUR ARE THE ANNOYING ONE!!!" Ouch i knew how it felt to be called annoying and it isn't a very pleasant feeling. I had just decided then and there that i liked everyone BUT Karin since she was so loud and annoying.

**XXXXXXX**

Please review :)


	2. Getting to Know the Team

Chapter two- Getting to know the Team

XXXXXXX

Aside from the very annoying red head the team was very nice and sweet in welcoming me. I noticed Sasuke had changed in the time we've been separated. He's gotten taller and more muscular and his chakra level seems to have increased. Other then that he's basically the same. He still answers with a 'hn' and stays quiet most of the time, he even has a fangirl, Karin.

Suigetsu, Juugo, and I are starting to make a special bond as we were traveling from Konoha, maybe not as special as the one Naruto and I have, but special in its own way.

"Hey Sak, what is your specialty as a ninja?" asked Juugo

" Well, i was trained by the legendary Sannin Tsunade in the arts of medical ninja and strength." I replied.

"Wow!!! I never knew." stated both Juugo and Suigetsu. I even saw Sasuke's eyes slightly go wide when i said i was trained by Tsunade, I guess Karin saw it too since she blurted out...

"What is so special about that?!"

"Do you even know who Tsunade is?" I asked, getting her even madder.

"Yes, of course i do, do you think I'm retarded?" Karin screeched. Someone coughed "I heard that!!!!" she yelled...again

* * *

POV: Karin

Gosh she's such a little brat. Why the heck did Sasuke-kun choose her to come with us? I mean I'm better looking, AND stronger.

* * *

POV: Sakura

"So you must be pretty strong then, if you were trained by Tsunade." said Suigetsu

I blushed, I was just being modest i guess, but i didn't have the time to answer him because all of a sudden Karin shouted " I'm way stronger then her!!!! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" he said

"See Sasuke-kun thinks I'm better then you too" she said. I didn't care what some useless fangirl thought so i didn't honor that statement with a dignified reply.

"I think your way stronger then her, Sakura." Suigetsu whispered in my ear.

"Thank-you" I whispered back.

"We set camp here" Stated Sasuke as he began unfolding the the tents and setting up the camp. We soon had all the tents up but there was a problem, we only had 4 tents.

" It seems like we only have 4 tents, so that means I'LL share with Sasuke-kun" said Karin as she pushed the rim of her glasses up.

"Sakura will share with me and that is final" said Sasuke. I guess I'll be sharing with him from now on, and it gives me the perfect chance to spend some time with him and catch up on all the things I've missed out on.

Once everyone gathered up their things all of us headed to our tents, and when i got in there i found Sasuke was already in here... and he was shirtless. He basically had the perfect body that any girl would kill for just to see it.

"You sleep over there." Sasuke said as he pointed to the other sleeping bag on the other side of the tent.

"Ok." I answered. I_ was _going to ask him questions like why did he want me on his team, and what he would do after he had killed Itachi, but i was far to tired and fell right to sleep. We only slept for a short period of time because of the fact that when became part of the team it was the middle of the night.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 3- Practice Makes Perfect

Soon all of us woke up and Sasuke had us go out looking for food and water.

I went fishing while Suigetsu got the water from a nearby village.

Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke were putting the tents and the sleeping bags away. When Suigetsu and I came back to the camp site Sasuke had a fire already started.

"Everyone eat quickly so that we can be on our way." said Sasuke. "We are going to see what eachothers' skills are during practice today, so be ready by 10:00am" finished Sasuke.

Everyone was getting prepared and i had know idea why, i mean it was only practice right? So i decided to go with everyone else and get prepared too. I had kunais, shuriken, senbon needles, and my katana with cherry blossoms on the handle.

We all met in an open, clear field near Lightning Country.

* * *

POV: Naruto

Location: Konoha

Today was going to be so fun I thought as i was getting out of bed and into the kitchen to have me some ramen. YUM. Today the day when Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and I go out to the old training field where we were genin and practice like the olden days. It's like they, the olden days were the golden days; back when it was me, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, all of team 7 together.

Once i finished my ramen I headed out to the training field. I expected to see Sakura-chan there waiting for me smiling happily but there was no one. So i just waited there for Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Finally Kakashi-sensei got here.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got lost on the road of... He paused. where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"LIAR!!!! I mean i don't know where she is, we should go see if she's at her house and if she just over slept or something." I said

"Good idea Naruto!" Kakashi said, and soon the were on their way to Sakura's house.

* * *

POV: Sakura

Location: Open Field near Lightning Country

I noticed Sasuke had a serious look on his face, as did Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. I guess this means I should have a serious look on my face too.

"I want Karin to fight me and i want Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sakura to fight on the field next to this one. Remember to learn your teammates skills and weaknesses." Sasuke said.

* * *

POV: Karin

Yes i knew Sasuke-kun would pick me to fight and train with him instead of the little pink haired brat, Sakura.

* * *

POV: Sakura

When Suigetsu, Juugo, and I finally got to the other field we all separated. Who would make the first move? Apparently it would was Suigetsu, because he threw an array of different weapons at both Juugo and I. We easily dodged them. When I threw a kunai at Suigetsu i thought i had him, but it went right through him!!!! He was made of water i exclaimed. Juugo decided to throw a punch at me which i dodged and punched back, only to miss and hit a tree. The tree smashed into a million pieces.

"Woah!!!" Suigetsu yelled, wide -eyed

"I had no idea you were THAT strong!!!" said Juugo

"Is that a compliment?" I asked him

"Of course it is Sak!"replied Juugo, and the training commenced once again.


	4. Strengths and Weaknesses

Chapter 4- Strengths and Weaknesses

Both Suigetsu and Juugo and very good fighters. We've been training for at least 3 hours straight. We still had a little bit of chakra left, but it wouldn't last long, so we agreed to conserve our chakra, just in case. We all had some sort of injury. I had a twisted ankle, Juugo was almost out of chakra, and Suigetsu was worn out.

Like Sasuke said, I studied my teammates strengths and weaknesses. Juugo had the tendency to underestimate his opponents, and Suigetsu was very cocky. Seeing as all of us wanted to stop we decided check on Sasuke and Karin, and see how they were holding up and maybe see if i can find Karin and Sasuke's weaknesses.

When we got to the other field we saw Karin was out of breath and low on chakra, while Sasuke had nothing, not even a scratch on him. Wow I thought, he must have gotten way stronger during the time he was with Orochimaru.

"Alright Karin, we can stop now." said Sasuke

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" replied Karin

* * *

POV: Naruto

Location: Outside Sakura's house

"SAKKKURAAAAA-CHAANN!!!" yelled Nartuo, from outside her window. No one answered

"Thats odd, no one seems to be there." Kakashi said, stating the obvious. "Let's go around the village and ask people see if anyone's seen her."

"Good idea Kakashi!" said naruto, and they each split up.

* * *

POV:Kakashi

I went into the flower shop to ask Ino if she's seen Sakura anywhere.

"Hello Ino." I greeted

"Hello Kakashi-san." Ino replied

"By any chance, have you seen Sakura Lately?" I asked

"Come to think of it, no, i haven't, why is she missing?" asked Ino

"I think so, I'm going to go report this to Tsunade-sama, unless Naruto finds her anywhere."

"Ok Kakashi-san, I'll keep my eye out for her." said Ino

"Arigato." I replied

* * *

POV: Sakura

Location: Field

Suigetsu and I had laughed at the sight of Karin's lack of ninja skills, but she didn't realize it untill Suigetsu yelled "HAHAHA Karin what happed, it looks like you got mauled by a bear!!!"

"Shut up Suigetsu, and you too, you little brat!" Karin screamed at us.

After that little scene we choose to keep quiet so that our ears won't start bleeding from Karin screaming at us again.

"Lets move out, Karin do you sense any chakra around here?" asked Sasuke

"Yea, there is two very strong chakra's heading this way."

* * *

POV: Naruto

I bumped into Hinata-chan on my way looking for Sakura-chan.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I said to her. Her face got sorta red when i looked at her.

"hhi Na-aru-to-kunn" she stuttered

"Have you seen Sakura lately?" I asked

"No-oo soorr-rry." she replied

"Oh, ok, arigato Hinata-chan." I said to her, and stormed off to find Kakashi-sensei. I saw Kakashi-sensei and asked him "Did you find Sakura?!?!?!"

"No, did you?" Kakashi asked

"No such luck." I replied

"Well we should go to Tsnade-sama's office and report Sakura's missing" Kakashi said

"Goood idea!" I said, and we both headed to the Hokage's office.

**XXXXXXX**

**Lets speak Japanese:**

Arigato means: Thank you


	5. Confessions and Kidnappings

Chapter 5- Confessions and Kidnappings

POV: Sakura

"Two very strong chakras?" asked Sasuke

"It appears so." answered Karin

"Lets check it out, and be sure to keep your chakra concealed." warned Sasuke. Everyone leaped through the trees until we saw very familiar black coats, with red clouds on them. _Akatsuki_! I thought, _We don't have enough chakra to defeat them_!

"Sasuke." I whispered "We don't have enough chakra to defeat them."

"I know, lets just see who it is first." Sasuke whispered back. It was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke noticed too.

"We aren't strong enough to fight them in this condition." said Sasuke and as soon as he said that Itachi and Kisame appeared right behind me, and before I had the chance to do anything about it Kisame knocked me out.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

Itachi and Kisame dissaperead right before my eyes with Sakura! How could I let them get away, and before I had the chance to tell Sakura my true feelings for her.

"Everyone, were heading out, we have to get Sakura back." I said. I_'m going to get her back and kill Itachi, even if it's the last thing I do_, I thought.

* * *

POV: Naruto

Location: Hokage Tower

"Tsunade-baa-chan" "Tsunade-baa-chan!!!" "TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!!!!"

"WHAT NARUTO!!!" Tsunade yelled at me. It looks like she just woke up.

"SAKURA"S MISSING!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?! HOW? WHEN?" she asked

"Well she wasn't at practice, so me and Naruto went over to her house, and she wasn't there, so then we asked her close friends, and no ones seen her anywhere." Kakashi explained.

"Ok I'm going to say this calmly...WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE"S GONE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tsunade

"I vote we from a team to search for her." I said

"Ok Naruto, The team leader will be Neji, and the team will consist of Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, you, as well as Kakashi; be at the gates tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp, go tell the others. Dismissed" instructed Tsunade.

As soon as Kakashi and I were out of the building we heard Tsunade yell at Shizune to get her some sake.

* * *

POV: Kakashi

Naruto and I had split up to go and tell everyone the new mission to find Sakura. I hope she's doing ok and not in any trouble. After about 20 minutes I had already told Neji, and shikamaru, all that was left was Kiba. I knocked on Kiba's door.

"Hello?" asked Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, we have a new mission, find Sakura Haruno." I told him.

"Find Sakura? She's missing?"

"Yea, she is, be at the gate by 7:00am tomorrow." I said then I poofed away.

* * *

POV: Sakura

Location: Unknown

I woke up in a room with a single bed and a desk. _Where am I? _I thought

"Oh yea I got kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame" I said out loud. Suddenly i heard the door knob shake._ Oh no_! I thought. I tried to move but i had just realized that I was tied up.

I tried breaking the rope but I couldn't. _It must be chakra strings_ I thought _Who was coming in here? Would I make it out alive? _I has about to find out.


	6. Rescuing the Damsel in Distress

Chapter 6- Rescuing the Damsel in Distress

The door opened, it was Itachi.

"What do you want with me?" I immediately asked

"It's not what I want with you, it's for whose coming to rescue you." he simply replied

_Coming for me? Who? Sasuke!" _ I thought.

"Is it Sasuke?" I asked.

"Him and someone else." He said shortly. _Someone else? My new teammates? No, it can't be them, maybe someone from Konoha. _My eyes widened _Naruto! _I thought.

"Sasuke and Naruto!" I said.

"Precisely." Itachi said.

"I'm not going to be bait for you!" I screamed.

"Unfortunately, thats not your decision to make." he said and just walked out of the room.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

"Karin do you sense anything?" I asked

"No Sasuke-kun,I don't." Karin replied. How am I supposed to track down Itachi?

"We're heading out to Lightning Village to ask some village people if they've seen any Akatsuki." I stated.

"Ok." everyone said, at the same time. Everyone started heading for the village. _I hope your ok Sakura_ I thought.

* * *

POV: Naruto

As I waited at the Konoha Gates for everyone to arrive I noticed raven colored hair, and right to near it, a pink strand of hair. _Sakura _I thought, Who would you be so willing to go with, without a fight. Sasuke

Everything made sense. _ Sasuke had Sakura! _Finally the others arrived.

"Guys! I figured it out! Sasuke has Sakura-chan!" I yelled.

"How'd you figure that out Naruto?" Ino asked me.

"Well there's a strand of raven colored hair there." I pointed to it and everyone looked, "And a pink strand of hair right near there!" I said.

"It all makes sense" started Kakashi, "We went to Sakura's house and there was no sign of a fight, and she'd willing go with Sasuke."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun, one of his ninja dogs.

"Pakkun, we need you to sniff this hair strand and see if you can track Sasuke's scent. " Kakashi said.

"Hmm I can track, but we've got to hurry to scent is fading." Pakkun said. Pakkun sped off so everyone started following him. Pakkun led us everywhere until we came upon a small village in Lightning Country.

"They should be somewhere in this village." Said Pakkun, as he poofed away.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

Location: Village

Everyone started asking hotel owners, restaurants, and anyone they could find.

"Have you seen two guys in black cloaks with red clouds on them?" Juugo asked a hotel owner.

"They could of possibly had a girl with them. She should of had pink hair. Ring any bells?" Suigetsu questioned

"Um yes I do believe I saw them, I told them there was no room and to look in the village next to this one." The owner said. _Damn, they weren't here _I thought.

"Let's head to the next village." I said to Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

* * *

POV: Kakashi

Location: Village

"Split up they could be anywhere, ask anyone if they saw anything contact us if you find out anything." Everyone went in different directions.

I came upon a hotel. So I asked the owner if they've seen anything

"Excuse me, have you seen a raven haired boy with a pink haired girl?" I asked.

"Um no, but a raven haired boy asked me if I've seen two guys with black cloaks and red clouds on them, with a pink haired girl I told them to look in the village next to this one." the owner said.

"Alright thank-you." I said. So the akatsuki must have her somewhere in the village next to this one. I contacted Naruto.

"Naruto get everyone to meet me at the Village welcoming sign." I said

"Copy that." he replied. I headed towards the Welcoming sign and saw all of the team waiting there.

"An owner of a hotel said that Sasuke should be in the village next to this one and that Sakura was possibly with the akatsuki." I said

"THE AKATSUKI!!!!!" Naruto screamed "WHY WOULD THEY HAVE HER?!"

"I don't know Naruto but our best way of finding out is to find Sasuke first." I replied. With that said everyone headed to the next village.


	7. A Happy Go Lucky Reunion

Chapter 7- A Happy-Go-Lucky Reunion

POV: Kakashi

We all got to the next village and as soon as we got there Hinata used her byakugan to locate Sasuke.

"He's right by the the that hotel." Hinata said, while pointing at the hotel. "He's with three people, a girl, and two guys."

"Ok, let's go to that hotel and have a little chat with Sasuke and his new friends." Naruto said.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

We are all at a hotel in the next village, waiting for the manager to come out to talk to us.

"God!!! When is the stupid manager seeing us!!" yelled Karin.

"Calm down retard." Suigetsu said, "Have some patience."

"Saskue-kun, I sense chakra." Karin said

"You do? How many people?" I asked her.

"8, and there to head into this hotel!!." She replied

"Ok, keep your eyes on them, and we should ask them if they've seen any Akatsuki in the Village." I said

* * *

POV: Neji

"I see 4 people ahead, and one of them is Sasuke." Hinata said

"Alright, remember we aren't here to bring Sasuke back, were only here to retrieve Sakura." I said

We opened the hotel doors and saw Sasuke, a red head girl, a silver haired guy, and another guy.

"Sasuke-teme!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, "Where's Sakura!!??"

* * *

POV: Sasuke

Wow I can't believe it was 8 KONOHA ninjas.

"I don't know where Sakura is Naruto, Itachi and Kisame have her somewhere in this village." I replied to Naruto's out burst

"How could you have let them takeaway Sakura?!!" Naruto asked.

"They surprised attacked us. We had no chance to even fight them." I replied.

"Saskue, who are your friends?" Ino asked.

"I'm Karin, soon to be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." said Karin. Everyone glared at her, but I don't think she noticed.

"I'm Suigetsu."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Juugo."

"Do you have any lead on Itachi and Kisame?" Neji asked.

"We were just about to ask the Hotel manager if they are staying here." I said

"Ok, lets work together, shall we?" Naruto said

"Fine." I said.

"We're gonna get Sakura-chan back, believe it! Naruto said.

* * *

POV: Sakura

What's going on, I've been sitting here tied up for hours. The door opened, it was Kisame.

"Come on, your friends are in the hotel waiting room." Kisame said, as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

_Friends? Naruto or Sasuke? _I thought.

"Is it Naruto or Sasuke?" I asked timidly.

"Both." was his simple reply. He took me in what looks like a living room. Itachi was in there waiting, it looks like.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"I always am." He replied. _Ready for what?_ I thought as Itachi picked me up and walked down the stairs, with Kisame following him.


	8. Yelling and Arguments

Chapter 8- Yelling and Arguments

POV: Sakura

Itachi and Kisame took me to a door, and I don't know where that leads too.

As Kisame opened the door I saw Naruto, Sasuke, the rest of team Hebi and Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten.

_Wow, all of them came here, for me_, I thought.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

I saw the door was about to open. _ Good, it must be that manager_ I thought.

When it opened all of us were surprised, and angered when we saw Kisame and Itachi, who was holding Sakura.

* * *

POV: Itachi

"Well it looks like everyone is here." I said

"Why don't we take this fight outside." Kisame said. Then he, I, and the girl poofed into an open field, waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

POV: Kakashi

"Where'd they go?" yelled Naruto.

"Look, they left a note behind." I said The note read:

_If you want the girl back meet us at an open field near this village._

_-Itachi and Kisame_

"Does anyone know where there is an open field near here?" Neji asked

"Yes, there is a field near here, I believed we used it for training practice a few hours ago." stated Juugo

"Can you lead us there?" I said

"Yea, follow us." said Suigetsu.

* * *

POV: Sakura

I just waited in Itachi's arms for everyone to come and rescue me. They finally made it here, it may have been like 6 minutes for them to get here, but it felt like an eternity.

* * *

POV: Naruto

"Give us Sakura-chan back!!!!" I said No one answered me.

"Right now!" I added.

"Only if you surrender right now and hand over Sasuke and the Kyuubi." Kisame said

"Never." stated Kakashi.

"Thats the only way we'd hand over this girl without a fight." Itachi said, devoid of any emotions.

"Then a fight is what we'll give you." said Neji.

* * *

POV: Itachi

"Well be ready for the consequences if you lose." I said.

"Ya, we'll take the Kyuubi, Sasuke, and keep this here girl." Kisame said, pointing to the girl.

"Grrrr, give us Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled. "Or we'll kick your guy's asses!"

"Like you can." Kisame said

"Yea we can!"

No, you can't!" Kisame said

"Yes we can, believe it!"

"No, you can't" Kisame was getting aggravated it looks like, and thats not good.

* * *

POV: Ino

"Yes we can." we can.." I hit him on the head before he could finish.

"NAURTO SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.

And so the fight began with that said and done...


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 9- Sibling Rivalry

POV: Sasuke

Everyone was ready to fight in order to get Sakura back. It was very quiet and no one knew what was going to happen next.

"Itachi is mine." I said "Everyone go after Kisame, I can handle Itachi on my own."

"Are you sure Saskue?" Ino asked.

"Yea Sasuke, maybe you should have someone help you, like me." said Neji. "It would be sharingan and byukagan vs one sharinggan user."

"I guess." I said. _Any other time it would be just me against Itachi, but since were only here to rescue my Sakura-chan, then its easier to fight with him,_ I thought. _Wait did I say **my **Sakura-chan? And since when did I call her 'Chan' before, weird._

_

* * *

_

POV: Neji

_Ok so its me and the Uchiha against Itachi, I think we can handle him without a lot of trouble._

_"Are you ready?" I said to Sasuke._

"Ya, you?" He said

"I'm always ready." I said.

* * *

POV: Itachi

_"Leave the girl, Sasuke, and the Kyubi alone for now." _Said a voice inside Itachi's head. It was the akatsuki Leader, Pein.

_"Why."_ I said inside my head

_"Because I have better plans for them that could get us them and destroy Konoha."_ Pein said.

_"Ok._" I said

_"Just leave the girl behind and teleport back to headquarters_". Pein instructed.

I did as Leader-sama said.

"Kisame we have a change in plans, did Leader contact you?" I asked.

"Yea." Kisame said

"Ok, lets leave her here." I said. I placed the girl under a Cherry Blossom Tree and also left a small note for my little brother. Then soon Kisame and I teleported back to Akatsuki Headquarters.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

_Alright, I was ready to face Itach_i. I said to myself.

"Where'd they go!!!" Yelled Naruto "I don't see them anywhere!!!!!"

"Your right Naruto, they must have retreated." Tenten said.

"Where's Sakura, did they take her with them?" I asked. T_hey better not have_, I thought

"Well I don't see her anywhere." Said Ino.

"Wait! There she is!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. We all went over to a small cherry blossom tree, and there under it was Sakura, and it appears there's a note, for me.

"What does the note read, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked me.

It reads: _Sasuke, I have no time to fight you today, maybe some other day. I hope you take good care of this young lady with the pink hair here as well, and to stop with all this sibling rivalry against me, you will never be able to kill me as long as you have the girl, your to weak. You are no longer my concern in this world._

_----Itachi Uchiha_

"I'd rather not read this aloud, Kakashi." I said.

"It's ok Sasuke." Kakashi replied.


	10. Author's Note!

Authors note:

I have a lot of tests and projects in school to do so I won't have much time to update. **I'm sorry**, but as soon as I'm done everything at school I'll continue my story.

Much Love,

Lily 3

P.S- Does anyone have any good ideas for my next chapter?

If so please contact me, and if I like your idea then I'll mention your name at the bottom of the chappie. thxx! =-]


	11. A Big Happy Get Together!

Chapter 11- A Big Happy Get Together!

POV: Sakura

I woke up in a white bed and I immediately saw Sasuke.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in the Konoha Hospital." He replied.

"Oh, what happened, is everyone ok? I asked him.

"Yea Itachi and Kisame just left you under a Cherry Blossom tree and disappeared." Sasuke said.

"Do you know why they disappeared?"

"No, but it must be for a good reason."

"Ya." I said. Soon a whole load of people came running into the room.

"Sakura, Sakura! Are you alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked kindly. Everyone was crowding around me and asking me all types of questions.

"Everyone! I'm fine the akatsuki did nothing to me." I yelled. "Everyone out!!!!!! "

Sasuke didn't leave though. It was quiet for a while. Suddenly sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura." he said

"Yes Sasuke." I answered.

"I have a confession to make, I like you a lot and I want to go out with you."

"Sasuke-kun I had no idea you felt this way." I said to him.

"I do, I was very sad when the Itachi took you." he said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun I'll go out with you." I exclaimed

"I don't want there to be any secretes between us." He said. "And when I finally kill Itachi then I want to marry you."

"Woah Sasuke-kun, hold up, we just started going out, and now your talking about marriage?" I said.

"Yes Sakura-chan I want you to be my wife. I love you and want to be with you forever and a day." He said. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy Sasuke-kun." I said.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I will!" I said

"I'm so glad!"

* * *

POV: Pein~Leader of the Akatsuki

"Itachi, it seems that you little brother has asked the girl to go out with him." I said

"How can you be so sure?" Itachi asked.

"I have Zetsu doing a little spying." I repleid

"Oh, so now my lil brother has a lil girlfriend."

"It appears so." I said

"Hmm interesting." Itachi said

"Yes, and this will make the plans even more interesting." I said.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Read and Review please! :)

Author's Note: If anyone has any suggestions for this story or anything else... please contact me.

(see profile to contact me.)


	12. First Date!

Chapter 12- First Date!

POV: Sakura

I'm happy, because finally Sasuke-kun asked me out. He said that we should go out to dinner tonight as our 'First Date.'

_Isn't that sweet._ I thought _Now, what to wear... I think I'll walk to Ino's house and ask her for her opinion and maybe even borrow her clothes._

It's not a very long walk to Ino's house, in fact she lives right down the street from me.

"Hello?" Ino's mom asked when I knocked on the door.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka , it's me, Sakura" I said

"Oh, why good afternoon, Sakura, come on in." Mrs. Yamanaka said, as she opened the door to let me in.

"Is Ino home?" I asked.

"Yes, darling, she's up in her room doing god knows what."

I chuckled.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

I ran up two flights of stairs, then knocked on Ino's door.

"Who is it?" Ino asked

"Ino-pig, it's me, Sakura!" I said

"Come in forehead!"

Ino's room was huge and it was painted neon green.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ino?

"I need your help, it involves clothing." I said

"Clothing! What? Do you need to borrow MY clothing AGAIN?" Ino said. Of course she puts an emphasis on 'MY' and 'AGAIN', she's very protective about 'HER' clothing.

"Yea." I said

"Ok, what is it for?" Ino asked. _ Wow, she didn't put up a fight about how I always get stains on her clothes,_ I thought

"I have a dinner date with Sasuke-kun tonight." I said

"Ok, I know just what you should wear." Ino said, knowingly. She goes into her closet and pulls out an extravagant black dress, with little sequins on the straps.

"Thats gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, it is, just don't mess it up with any food stains, ya hear me!" she said

"Don't worry this time, I won't." I said. I grabbed the dress and started back home.

_I hope sasuke-kun likes my outfit,_ I thought. When I got home I decided to take a shower before Sasuke-kun swings by to pick my up at 7.

After about 30 minutes I stepped out of the shower.

"The shower was freezing" I said out loud. "Probably those damn neighbors of mine used up all the hot water again."

I sat down in front of my little make-up table an blew dry my hair. _Perfect_ I thought. Next I slipped on Ino's dress.

"Wow it's a perfect fit." i said aloud. After that I put the tinniest amount of make-up on, light brown eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

It was 6:50, _excellent timing_ I thought. I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. When I opened the door I saw Sasuke-kun standing there.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"You look very handsome ." I said. He was wearing a black tux and a red bow tie. _Cute,_ I thought.

"Well are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Indeed I am." We got into his car and drove off to the restaurant. The ride was quiet mostly quiet, unless you want to count the time I sneezed.

When we got into the restaurant the waiter asked us,

"Both or table?"

"Table." I said

"Follow me." the waiter said. Sasuke-kun pulled my seat back for me, like a perfect gentleman would do.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun" I said to him.

"No problem." he replied.

"Do you know what your getting?" I asked

"Yes, I'm going to have the steak and mashed potatoes, how about you?" He said

"I think I'm going to have the same thing." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"Opps" I said, " I dropped my napkin."

"Here I got it." Sasuke said, but I didn't seem to hear him. As we both got down and reached for the napkin we accidentally kissed! As we pulled back we looked each other in the eyes.

"Sorry." I said quickly

"It's fine, I kind of liked it." He said quietly as if I weren't supposed to hear it. Just as I was about to say something the waiter came back...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Please Read and Review! Thank-you!


	13. Do I really Love Him?

Be my Runaway 13- Do I Really Love him?

POV: Sakura

"Can I take your order now?" asked the waiter

"Sure, I'll have the steak with potatoes and a coke." I said

"I'll have the same thing as her." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, your orders will be ready soon." the waiter said as she and walked back to the kitchen.

"This is nice, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" I said

"Very nice." He replied. The waiter came back about 10 minutes later.

"Here are your orders" He said, as he placed them down on the table. "I hope you enjoy your meal." He finished, then left.

"Mhh Sasuke-kun, this is very good!" I said as i took a bite of the steak.

"Yea, it is good." He replied, taking anther bite of his steak.

POV: Sasuke

_I'm really glad i brought her to this restaurant, she seems to like it_. I Thought.

POV: Saukura

_I'm really glad Sasuke-kun brought me here, I really like it. _I thougt


End file.
